


Discoveries

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Fun with a sling.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 5





	Discoveries

Three days.

Three days stuck in Fertile Iowa, population, three-hundred and fifty-three. Or so the small sign on the highway that marked the boundary of the town had told him. Without it, Danny doubted he would have even known there was a town, let alone that three-hundred odd people lived in it.

Three days stuck in the middle of nowhere, all for a lead that turned out to be false and Danny was about ready to kill someone.

There were days when he hated his job.

Usually those days came at the end of a particularly bad case, but this time it came at the end of three days, all of them spent pacing his motel room with only Sam and the four cows grazing outside his window for company.

Three fucking days.

Seventy-two hours without Martin and Danny couldn't remember the last time they'd spent so long apart.

It was before, Danny knew, and before he could have handled it. He probably could have handled it this time, too, except the phone company still hadn't connected their line and Martin was still without a cell --and Danny still chuckled every time he pictured Martin's dismay when he discovered that, no, Danny hadn't checked Martin's pockets before doing laundry-- so not only had he not *seen* Martin, but he hadn't *spoken* to Martin either and...

"Shit, sorry, I gave you the wrong address," Danny said, only just remembering, the cab driver glancing at him curiously through the rear view mirror and was it Danny's fault that he'd forgotten that he'd moved?

It was only eight days ago, after all, and three of those were spent in Fertile Iowa, population, three-hundred and fifty three.

The cabby was more than happy to turn around, head uptown instead of down --earning a bigger fare in the process and Danny would gladly pay it ten times over if it meant getting him home sooner. Still, it took entirely too long, Danny practically vibrating by the time the cab pulled to a stop in front of a not-quite-familiar brownstone.

It was still early, not quite two, but Danny knew Martin was home. He'd taken the week off --leaving Danny to head to Fertile Iowa, population, three-hundred and fifty-three, with Sam of all people-- telling Danny he'd get them settled, whatever that meant.

Danny didn't care if Martin had painted the walls pink; he was just glad to be home.

He took the steps leading up to their front door --and the fact that they had a front door still mystified him-- two at a time, fumbling in his pocket for unfamiliar keys before sliding them into the lock and letting himself inside.

"Honey, I'm home," Danny called, and he'd always wanted to say that.

Martin didn't answer.

Danny frowned and toed off his shoes --and who knew Martin had a rule about shoes?-- before heading down the hall, poking his head first into the kitchen, then into the dining room, before snaking around to the living room.

Which was exactly where he found Martin.

Fully dressed, feet dangling and...

"Um... Martin?"

Martin grunted before coming to, opening his eyes slowly and Danny watched as he blinked, forehead furrowing in confusion as he glanced over and spotted Danny.

"Hey, you're home." And just like that Martin was awake, smile practically beaming --and Danny was obviously in over his head if he was using words like beaming-- Martin struggling for half a heartbeat before finally figuring out how to free himself from the sling.

Danny smiled and waited.

Waiting paid off, Martin eventually freeing himself, crossing the room to Danny's side and Danny's smile shifted to a grin moments before Martin kissed him.

"So how was Iowa?" Martin asked a second later, Danny whimpering something close to protest because, after three days, Martin's brief kiss wasn't anywhere near long enough.

"Don't ask," Danny still managed, ignoring the impulse to pull Martin back into the kiss as he glanced over Martin's shoulder, the corners of his mouth twitching with the urge to smirk.

Releasing a shallow breath, he bit his lip to keep from laughing and forced his features to shift to something that he hoped conveyed only mild curiosity.

"So what's with...?" Danny asked, gesturing to the sling, Martin turning his head to follow Danny's gaze.

"Oh, that? Housewarming gift. Jack sent it," Martin told him, tone strangely calm, like Jack had sent them a fruit basket, or a house plant; anything but the sling currently occupying the front right corner of their living room.

Martin had even installed the damn thing.

"Jack bought that? Jack?" Danny asked, Martin nodding, like there was absolutely nothing wrong with their boss buying them what amounted to a sex toy. "That's... disturbing," Danny continued, and it was; very, very disturbing.

"Yeah," Martin replied, tone bright, almost cheerful and Danny was starting to suspect that this was all some sort of weird dream. Hell, he was probably still in his hotel room, trapped in Fertile Iowa, population three-hundred and fifty-three and, knowing his luck, he'd probably missed his flight.

"I think it's some sort of ergonomic chair, but, I have to say, it's not very comfortable," Martin continued, everything clicking then and, good, that meant he wasn't dreaming. That this was, in fact, reality.

Only Martin would mistake a sling for a piece of furniture.

"Um..."

And this was the part that he wasn't prepared for. Because how the hell did he explain what a sling was to his rather --and he has to be honest here-- vanilla boyfriend.

"Martin?"

Martin glanced over curiously, arching an eyebrow in the process. Danny exhaled, swallowing the urge to giggle hysterically.

"What?" Martin eventually asked, obviously sensing Danny's mirth, glaring like he suspected Danny was making fun of him and Danny shook his head before answering.

"It's called a sling, Martin," he began, Martin frowning, expression somewhat hesitant, eyes clouded with confusion. "It's a..." and how to put this into words, "bondage thing," Danny finally finished, Martin's frown still firmly in place.

It vanished a second later, understanding suddenly dawning and his eyes widened, Martin glancing back over his shoulder at the sling, then back over at Danny, mouth falling open and...

"I took a two hour nap in that thing," Martin began, confusion quickly becoming horror and... "Wait. Why the hell did Jack buy us that?" Martin asked, looking positively ill and Danny almost felt sorry for him.

"I..."

"You don't think he knew what it was, do you? I mean... I knew he was okay with us, but not *that* okay," Martin continued, overriding Danny's attempts to calm him.

He was pacing now, up one side of the room, down the other, refusing to glance at the sling and Danny couldn't help himself.

He laughed. Hard. Until tears actually welled in his eyes, Danny's sides aching from the force of it and, when Martin glared at him, Danny only laughed that much harder.

Only Martin.

~*~

He woke to an empty bed, the room dark and Danny glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to their bed, aqua blue numbers telling him it was shortly after three.

Which meant Martin wasn't sleeping. Again.

Martin's insomnia wasn't a nightly occurrence, but it was close enough that Danny had grown used to Martin disappearing in the middle of the night. Usually he found Martin in the living room, curled up with one of his books, or staring blindly at the television set --which, more often than not, was tuned to snow. This was the first time Danny had woken to find Martin gone in their new place, though, so Danny wasn't quite sure where to start.

He knew as soon as he found Martin he could drag him back to bed, and Martin would sleep peacefully, despite his protests. It was finding him that was the problem, their new place a lot larger than Martin's old apartment --larger than both of their apartments combined, but almost as soon as they started sleeping together Danny's apartment became nothing more than storage, so the size of his old place never once factored into finding Martin.

Martin wasn't upstairs, Danny checking each of the rooms in turn before padding down the stairs. He wasn't in the kitchen, or the small study that Martin insisted on calling a library. It pretty much left the living room, because their dining room was barren of furniture, neither of them owning a table. It was on the list, along with about a dozen other things they needed for the new place.

And sure enough, there was Martin.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, the television tuned to an actual channel for once, but Danny could tell, even in the dim light, that Martin wasn't watching it. Instead he was frowning at the sling, watching it like he half expected it to grow wings and fly out the window. Danny cleared his throat.

Martin jumped at the sound before glancing over.

"Oh, hey, sorry," Martin said, and it was the same thing he said every time Danny was forced from the comfort of their bed to seek Martin out.

"Couldn't sleep?" Danny asked, the same question he asked every time he found Martin looking exhausted and yet eerily awake.

It was almost habit now.

"No... I guess not," Martin answered, and he smiled then, the gesture somewhat bashful, apologetic at the same time and Danny crossed the room to sit at Martin's side, pausing only long enough to shut off the television set.

Almost subconsciously Martin glanced over at the sling.

"You want to try it, don't you?" Danny asked, leaning over, the question whispered low against Martin's ear and Martin shivered.

"What? No, I..."

"Yes, you do," Danny interrupted, and he knew Martin well enough to know. Martin may be just about the most prudish person Danny had ever met, but he was also highly suggestible and, on more than one occasion, Danny had, without guilt, taken advantage of that.

Beside him, Martin shifted. Danny could practically feel the heat of Martin's blush. He didn't say anything, which was to be expected, so Danny took his silence for confirmation, Danny smiling to himself before standing.

He reached for Martin's hand a second later, Martin hesitating only briefly before offering it, letting Danny pull him to his feet.

"Have you..."

"No," Danny answered, knowing exactly what Martin was going to ask. He hadn't done this before, but he'd watched enough porn in his life to get the gist of it. Enough that he could fumble his way through, anyway. "I think it's pretty self explanatory, though," Danny continued, reaching for Martin's t-shirt, pulling until Martin took the hint and lifted his arms.

There were benefits to Martin's insomnia. Inevitably, every time Danny dragged Martin back to bed, Martin would somehow manage to con him into sex. Not that Danny ever complained, because it was always during the wee hours of the morning that he managed to convince Martin to try something new. The last time he found Martin sitting on the couch at three o'clock in the morning, Martin had let him break out a pair of their handcuffs.

Martin's boxers went next, Danny tugging until they fell on their own, Martin stepping out of them gracefully, toeing them to the side before finally bringing his hands up to settle on Danny's hips.

And this was one of the few things Danny knew he would never get tired of. Even after two years Martin was still a little hesitant, a little awkward, like he wasn't entirely certain what they were doing, how they got here or where they were going. As soon as Danny kissed him, though, Martin's hesitance would fade, only to be replaced by urgency and a sense of possession that still took Danny's breath away.

Danny forced himself to glance down to keep from kissing Martin too soon. He liked Martin like this, after all; liked the way that Martin fiddled, fingers clenching and unclenching against Danny's flesh, teeth worrying his lips, jaw slightly tight, his entire body trembling with nervous anticipation.

He trembled that much harder when Danny settled his hands on Martin's shoulders, gently kneading muscles before letting his fingers trail down, over Martin's chest, thumbs pausing to trace over the slightly puckered scar that sat dangerously close to Martin's heart.

It always did him in, Danny resolving himself to wait, to take things slow, but as soon as he felt the scar, he found himself desperate, panicked despite knowing that the bullet that had caused it had been removed well over three years ago.

His hands settled around Martin's waist as he dragged him forward, into a kiss that bruised both of their lips. When he pulled back, he was breathless.

Martin was too, lips swollen as he panted to try to catch his breath. He was even more flushed than he was when Danny first found him and pride surged in Danny's chest at the sight. It didn't seem to matter how many times they did this, Danny still couldn't get over how quickly he could get Martin worked up.

Worked up enough that Danny only needed to tug at Martin's waist for Martin to start moving, letting Danny lead him across the room, until they were standing right next to the sling and when Danny nodded over Martin's shoulder, Martin didn't hesitate to climb into the thing.

The process wasn't nearly as graceful as Danny imagined, Martin struggling, losing his footing several times in the process and eventually Danny was forced to hold the thing still so that Martin could slide back into it.

The second Martin was settled he blushed, his entire body flushing red and Danny's cock twitched at the sight.

"It was easier the first time," Martin explained, mistaking Danny's silence for frustration and Danny shook his head.

"That was before you knew what it was," Danny replied, smirking then, Martin flushing even redder and Danny let his smirk shift to a smile before slipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers. Martin's eyes were wide and glazed as he watched Danny slide them off.

"So how do we...?" Martin trailed off, gesturing absently and Danny cocked his head before reaching for Martin's legs.

Martin let himself be manipulated, Danny eventually getting a knee behind each of the straps that secured the thing to the ceiling. It left Martin spread, swaying gently and Danny decided that he might just have to send Jack a thank you card.

He wasn't thinking about Jack, though, Danny shaking off the thought, reaching for Martin's wrists instead, guiding his hands to the straps above his head and Martin took the hint quick enough, curling his fingers around them to brace his weight. Danny waited until he was sure Martin was secure before falling to his knees.

One of the sling's benefits, Danny decided, was access, Martin's pelvis tilted, ass spread and Danny blew air gently against Martin's hole. Martin twitched, ass constricting and relaxing in time to his erratic breathing. Danny smiled before reaching up to wrap his hands around Martin's thighs, pulling him forward --the process made easy by the sling-- before leaning forward to taste.

Martin bucked at the first feel of Danny's tongue, letting out a low moan that made Danny close his eyes. He opened them a second later, inhaling deep as he ran his tongue from the base of Martin's balls to the entrance of his body. This time Martin whimpered.

Danny smiled before doing it again, Martin shivering this time and Danny didn't give him a chance to adjust before pulling him forward, letting the momentum of the sling slam Martin against him as Danny pressed his tongue inside.

Letting go of Martin's legs, the sling swung back, Danny's tongue slipping out, Danny waiting, just until Martin swung back toward him, Danny's tongue once again sliding inside, this time harder, briefer before Martin once again swung away.

The pace was torturously slow, Danny knew, his own cock hard and straining, pressed against his belly as he waited for Martin's return. There was something to be said for taking things slow, though, the sex they'd had shortly after Danny had gotten home fast and frantic, made short by three days apart. Now, though, Danny wanted to take his time, draw this out until Martin was begging, entire body trembling with need and only then would Danny take him over the edge.

Danny had a feeling that would likely happen sooner rather than later. Martin was practically squirming, the movement aiding the sling, rocking him back and forth faster and faster until Danny's tongue slide in and out at a constant pace.

He connected for what felt like the hundredth time, Danny growling before reaching up, once again grabbing Martin's leg, holding him tight as Danny pressed his tongue even further inside, Martin actually mewing at the sensation. Danny waited until the sound turned to a moan before pulling back, reaching with his free hand to press a finger tip against Martin's hole.

There was enough saliva to make sliding it in easy, Danny doing exactly that, finger pressing inside and Martin clamped down around him, entire body shaking with the effort of keeping Danny inside. Danny laughed and leaned over to bite the inside of Martin's thigh.

It did the trick, Martin releasing his finger, Danny pulling it back, only to slide in two digits this time, waiting until both fingers were buried inside before letting go of Martin, and the sling.

In and out, in and out, steady, constant pace and, God, Danny wanted to fuck him.

To slide inside and let Martin rock against him.

"God, stay here," Danny said as soon as he thought it, pulling his hand free, ignoring Martin's whimper as Danny pushed himself to his feet, practically sprinting across the room to pull out the small basket of supplies they kept on the bottom shelf of the room's only bookshelf.

They'd stopped using condoms months ago, so Danny pulled out a bottle a lube, squeezing some into the palm of his hand as he walked back, Martin watching him, still spread and flushed, knuckles white as he clung to the sling.

He lubed his cock, then poured some onto his finger tips, reaching for Martin, coating his hole before setting the bottle down onto the floor beside him. Tomorrow Martin would likely bitch about ruining the hardwood, but right now Martin was obviously too far gone to notice, so Danny ignored the impulse to move the bottle to the coffee table.

His hands fit perfectly in the space where Martin's thighs met his hips, Danny curling slick fingers into Martin's skin, pulling Martin forward and as soon as Martin connected, Danny rubbed his head against Martin's opening.

Slow, smooth circles that Martin groaned at, body arching back, fingers clenching, arms pulling until he was briefly suspended in the air. He fell back into the sling the second Danny slid inside.

Martin used his leverage to grind hard against him, hips tilting in the process and Danny sank that much deeper.

Deeper than he could ever remember being and, yeah, he could see now why people liked these things. The angle was perfect, Martin exactly where Danny wanted him to be and Danny thrust forward experimentally before letting go of Martin's legs.

Once again momentum took over, Martin swinging back, Danny moving with him so that he wouldn't slip completely out. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until Danny's legs started to buckle.

On the forth pass, Danny was forced to straighten just to keep from falling, his legs dangerously close to giving way. It caused him to slip out, but a second later Martin swung back toward him, Danny angling himself to connect and the tip of his cock slipped inside briefly before Martin swung away.

"God, Danny..."

And this was Martin begging, Danny knew, Danny grinning to himself before reaching for the straps above Martin's legs, pulling hard until Martin slammed against him, Danny slamming inside and, this time, when the sling swung back, Danny thrust forward.

The found a rhythm like that, Danny moving faster and faster, until he was fucking Martin in earnest, Martin babbling now, cursing under his breath and Danny pulled two of the straps together, Martin's legs tightening so that, where it not for the straps, they'd be wrapped around Danny's neck.

He held them there with one hand, using his now free hand to reach for Martin's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts and Martin groaned his approval, hips tilting up, neck falling back and Danny leaned forward, Martin's legs, along with the straps, wrapped around his chest by the time he reached Martin's neck, Danny's arm twisted behind him to hold the straps in place.

Martin tasted like sweat and stale sleep, his scent purely male and Danny grunted before tightening his grip on Martin's cock, hips circling to grind hard against Martin's body, Martin shuddering beneath him and by the time Danny's tongue reached Martin's Adam's apple, Martin was coming, wetness spilling between Danny's fingers, coating both of their stomachs in sticky white mess.

It was enough to send Danny over the edge.

He thrust once, once more before coming, Martin sensing his orgasm, clenching down hard and Danny was fairly certain he might have blacked out. The whole world tilted, black spots forming against the underside of his eyelids as he came.

When he came to, he was still buried inside, come leaking between them, spilling out to destroy the floor and Martin had wanted to sand and re-stain them anyway, Danny found himself thinking. At some point, he'd let go of the sling, but Martin's legs were still wrapped around him, holding them together so that they swayed gently back and forth, held only by the ceiling.

Which probably wasn't designed to hold their combined weight, Danny realized, forcing himself to find his footing, pushing until he was upright, the process challenging at best and Danny slipped out of Martin long before he was ready.

It was worth it, though, his view of Martin now unobstructed and Danny couldn't help but stare. Danny didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing Martin like this; flushed and spent, covered in come, entire body limp as swayed helplessly in the sling.

It was almost enough to make Danny wish he was twenty years younger. In his youth, he never would have had a problem going for a second round.

Staggering back on legs that were still shaking, Danny reached for one of the straps, holding it steady while he offered Martin a hand. Martin accepted it gladly this time, letting Danny pull him to a seated position. It took longer to get out of the thing than it did getting in, but once Martin was free his stepped into Danny's space, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and leaning forward to press a kiss against the side of Danny's neck.

"I think I can sleep now," Martin mumbled against his skin, Danny chuckling, pulling back to wrap an arm around Martin's waist before leading him toward the stairs.

"So, you think we should keep it?" Danny asked, Martin glancing over and his smile was somewhat mischievous.

"Well, we can't return it now," Martin answered, eyes twinkling and Danny laughed.

"No, no. I guess we can't," he answered. "But if Jack asks, we exchanged it for a nice punch bowl," Danny continued and this time it was Martin who laughed.


End file.
